


Kastle Drabbles

by annabeth_writes



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Future Fic, Language, Post Daredevil S3, Spoilers for Daredevil S3
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 05:39:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16443920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabeth_writes/pseuds/annabeth_writes
Summary: Frank hears bad news and heads straight for the focus of his fury to get some answers.





	Kastle Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble I posted on tumblr and will be a part of a drabble series I write here.
> 
>  
> 
> **Anyone is welcome to send me prompts on tumblr. I'm always accepting them.**

It was easy enough to get into the building. Easier still to slam his foot into the door and break it open. The roaring in his ears and the red haze tainting his vision blocked everything out until he had the focus of his fury pressed to the wall, one hand clenched in his shirt and the other raised in a fist, ready to come down on his face. Shouts rose up around him and he felt hands pulling at him, trying to drag him away before he did any damage, but it was all too easy to shrug them off.

“What did you do?” Frank growled out, his eyes narrowing at the man in front of him. “What the hell did you do, huh?”

“Frank-” he said, holding up a placating hand.

The mere sound of his voice renewed the rage that burned hot in his veins. At his core, Frank knew that Murdock wasn’t to blame. That the fault laid soundly in the hands of the person who pulled the trigger. A person that he had every intention of hunting down to repay them in kind. But first he had to get a name and if he left the careless lawyer with a few bruises, what was the problem? It’s not like he’d have to face the wrath of a woman who was all blue eyes and a soft heart.

“Nothing, you son of a bitch. You did nothing,” he hissed through gritted teeth, wondering why Murdock wasn’t even putting up a fight. “You just let her die.”

Did he want this? Was the good Catholic boy letting himself be punished for not protecting her? If so, Frank would be glad to oblige.

“It’s not what you think,” a voice came from behind.

“Stay out of this,” Frank said, assuming it was the other lawyer.

“Just let us explain.”

There was Murdock again. Always trying to talk. To convince Frank to go another way. It wasn’t gonna happen this time. Only Karen Page herself could hold him back now and she was dead.

“I don’t want to hear a damn word from you,” Frank said, practically shaking with the grief and anger that pressed on him from all directions.

“You need to stop for a second and listen,” a firm voice came from his right.

His head snapped around, ready to unleash on whoever it was. A woman stood there, looking far from intimidated by his burning glare as she crossed her arms over her chest. It took a moment for Frank to realize that she was wearing scrubs. One eyebrow rose as his eyes darted over her, trying to figure out her place in all this since he’d never even seen her before.

“Claire, Frank,” Murdock said, gesturing between them without concern for the fact that Frank still had him pressed against the wall. “Frank, this is Claire.”

“Don’t give a shit who she is,” Frank snarled out.

“I’m pretty sure that I’m the answer to every question you’re about to have,” Claire said, lifting her chin slightly. “So you might want to give more of a shit. And lower your voices, too.”

Frank scoffed, annoyance surging through him.

“Give me one good reason,” he challenged her.

She straightened up, opening her mouth only for the sound of a door sliding open to tear them all out of the moment. Their heads all turned, their bodies freezing as the interrupter stepped out of the bedroom, blinking against the sunlight that streamed through the windows. It felt like all the breath had been stolen from his chest as soon as his eyes fixed on her, his body buzzing with recognition. Her skin was pale and drawn, with strands of her hair falling out of a messy braid and one shaking hand pressed over a spot on her abdomen that he could tell was covered in bandages beneath her shirt. Yet her eyes were as bright as ever, bluer than anything he’d ever seen and alive. 

_ God, she was alive. _

Frank couldn’t tear his eyes away from her, his hands falling away from Murdock as he took a stumbling step back. He still couldn’t take in a breath, watching her like she was the only thing keeping him tethered to the earth in that moment. Micro’s heavy voice telling him about the news reports flew from his mind. Frank didn’t even really remember how he got there, only that his grief drove him to desperation and there was only one place, one person, he knew that could give him answers.

“Frank?”

Her voice was off a little, probably due to the medicine she was undoubtedly taking for the pain, but still all her. Breathless and disbelieving and yet hopeful at the same time. He was nearly driven to his knees by the sound of it. By the knowledge that she was still alive, against all odds. She’d never looked more beautiful to him. Not in any moment before, no matter the state of her hair or the lack of color in her skin. She was radiantly alive, against everything that he believed until a few moments ago.

“I don’t-” Frank shook his head, his hands curling into fists and relaxing in the next moment. “I don’t understand.”

Karen pressed her lips together, remorse flitting across her face as she took him in slowly.

“One of the FBI agents that worked for Fisk when he got out of prison,” Murdock spoke, his voice filling the room. “He escaped custody a few weeks ago.”

Frank didn’t look his way, too focused on Karen to bother, but he took in every word with rapt attention.

“Fisk sent him after Karen before, dressed in the Daredevil suit, and he’s still fixated on killing her,” the other lawyer, Nelson, chimed in.

Karen’s eyes darted away from him briefly, meeting his eyes again after a moment. Words climbed his throat but died on his lips. It wasn’t the right time to label her as a danger magnet, though that’s exactly what it seemed she was. Frank couldn’t really claim any higher ground on that, considering he attracted his fair share of dangerous shit just by breathing. The explanations all seemed to fit, including the concept of the man in Red’s suit attacking Karen since he knew Murdock wouldn’t ever.

“He came after me,” Karen spoke up, focusing on Frank alone. “He shot me in the stomach but got away when Matt showed up to fight him off. I made it to the hospital in time for surgery and when I woke up, we all agreed to fake my death until we could figure out a way to stop him. Claire helped us.”

Frank tried to grasp it all, breathing heavily liked he’d run a marathon as he let it sink in.

“Shit,” he breathed out.

His eyes finally darted away from her, sweeping towards Murdock. Frank was gonna be damned before he let a word of apology pass his lips considering the other man still made mistakes that let this guy attack Karen, but he certainly wasn’t going to attack him either.

“I want a name,” he decided, looking back at Karen.

She shook her head, bracing a hand on the doorway as it became rapidly clear that even standing up was taxing for her right now.

“Not yet,” Karen said, her eyes pleading with him. “Stay.”

A dozen protests pushed to the forefront of his mind, each of them more valid than the last, but all it took was one more word that rooted him to the spot and drove every excuse away.

“Please.”

Frank remembered how it felt so long ago when he was bedridden and watching her retreating back, only to let out those same words, a part of him feeling desperate for her to stay. She did. He owed it to her to do the same.

“Okay,” he said, nodding his head as he finally moved, taking several steps towards her.

Karen looked relieved, pulling her hand away from the doorframe in time to brace herself on his arm, pressing her face into his shoulder as his arms held her up without hesitation.

“I’m glad you’re here,” she whispered, the words meant only for the two of them. “Where the hell have you been, Frank?”

He shook his head, one hand coming up to cup the back of hers.

“Later,” he said, knowing he owed her an explanation.

Karen didn’t argue, much to his surprise, letting him lead her back into Murdock’s bedroom. As he gently guided her to lie on the bed, sitting down beside her, he heard the nurse’s voice rise up behind him in question.

“Anyone want to tell me how the damn Punisher fits into all this?”

The slightest smile tugged at his lips that Karen noticed all too easily.

“I like her too,” she admitted.

Frank looked down at her, brushing a lock of hair out of her face with gentle fingers.

“Get some rest,” he said.

Her hand came up, her fingers closing around his wrist before he could pull away.

“You won’t go anywhere, right?” Karen asked.

Frank shook his head, knowing that only the name of her attacker, and the promise of killing him, could pull him out of this room. And it was pretty clear he wasn’t getting that anytime soon.

“Staying right here,” he assured her.

She relaxed, her body sinking back into the mattress as her eyes fluttered closed. Frank took one of her hand in both of his, watching as she slowly slipped into unconsciousness before pressing a soft kiss to her knuckles. He didn’t care how long it took. After thinking that Karen died, it was worth waiting for her to wake up, if only to see those eyes shining up at him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear what you think!
> 
> **tumblr and twitter - @kastleslove**


End file.
